Elemental Sisters
by AngeredWriter
Summary: Five princesses from five different countries have come together to fullfil a prophecy. Angry that they were forced to follow a certain path and because of them being constant targets, they banded together and disappeared. Now, their in trouble. SasuXOC


Character Profile

The characters are a secret ancient powerful group self proclaimed, the Elemental Sisters. These contains five girls, each with a nature element, which they can manipulate, or "bend". They each are born with a strange birthmark of an animal on the top of their left hand. They can transform into a form where their manipulation comes more naturally, and jutsus they preform in their elements are five times stronger. They are a group of five people born only when disorder and chaos threatens both the god's and the mortal's realm. They are able to bend other elements as well, thanks to their contact with each other, but its harder than for a normal person, which is extremely hard. They are all princesses of royal blood and are sought after by enemies to steal their power. One leader is chosen in the group. This is ordered most powerful to weakest.

Saikisa Horigoshi

Age: 17

Birthday: December 19

Favorite weapons: A pair of kantanas she made, one is short and the other is long. These are specially tuned to Saikisa and her chakra.

Appearance: Black hair which occansionally has a light blue tint. Same with her eyes,except they sometimes lighten up to a gray color. Tall and skinny w/ a well toned body from healthy food and tough training she puts herself through. She also has a birthmark (all the princesses have one) that appears on the back of the left hand. It is a few shades darker than the skin tone. It is shaped like a phoenix w/ its wings outstretched and tail wrapped atound her wrist.

Status: Elemental princess of fire, Princess of the Fire Country

Personality: She is a warrior. There have been too many assasins sent after her and her friends (mostly the other princesses). She is dutiful and cool-headed. Among the five princesses, she is the most powerful, organized, and leader-like. Made leader in group. Doesn't really like to dress up but does if have to. Usually a little cold to others, but polite. Good instincts. She is also like the responsible sister and is very friendly and caring once you get to know her. Great friend who will always back you up. Wise, pratical, stubborn (sometimes to the annoying point), and smart. Also kinda of wild and willful, but it doesn't show that much because her father gives her lots freedom and no one tries to bind her down, imprison her, etc (at least due to a whim of someone else). Too many connections, guards, power, and friends. Huge and destructive temper, caused by death of friend or imprisonment. Sarcastic (sometimes overly so). Developed a sort of mother hen complex at times.

Likes: Her father, the king. Her friends. Drawing, singing, reading novels, playing soccer, ice skating, training, going on mission (mostly chunin her own age). She loves to hang out with her friends. To keep busy. Help her father. A good fight. History's her favorite subject.

Dislikes: Fan-people of any kind. People hurting her friends. Cucumbers. Avoids most bugs. Shopping in general. People who are unfriendly to her friends. Bullies. Being underestimated. Being pampered and prodded, but endures it. Genjutsu, she sucks at it big time. Being binded so she can't leave if she wants. Loss of freedom/imprisonment. Hates most things that are lacy and/or frilly.

Past: She was born under the red star, which shone so bright, it was like a second sun at night. Signalling she was a dsetined leader. She was born with the power to transform into Flare, Mistress of the Fire Phoenix. Her mother diedg iving birth and her father couldn't look at her for 5 years, but she still loved him. They finally got along. Her powers were effected with her emotions. So when she got angry, things burned. This caused people to think she was a demon and avoided her. Her first friend was the lightning princess, who had a similar anger-management problem. As she grew older, she earned the respect of her people and became well-loved. She isn't the oldest but is looked upon like one. She is the second oldest and most powerful. She has learned to train herself, and protect her friends and country. Diplomatic skills and elaborate court manners were learned, but likes the simpler life. Saikisa and Sawaki are like the oldest of sisters. Again, she is looked upon as the group-appointed leader.

Ability: Telepathy

Picture:

Sawaki Kanesake

Age: 18

Birthday: August 30

Appearance: Bright red hair w/ purple eyes that change shades, sometimes to blue as well. Birthmark on top of her left hand, a dragon with the tail also twisted around her wrist. Slightly taller than Saikisa and more solid. Hair is usually kept up.

Favorite weapon: Longsword

Status: Elemental princess of thunder and lightning. Princess of the Thunder Country.

Personality: She is a tomboy warrior. She was the second princess to take up training at age 6. The first being Saikisa at age 5. She also likes a good fight. Honest and strict on the code of the warrior. She is strong and second only and **only** to Saikisa. She can be playful and other times….. somebody you just don't want to mess with. Her quick temper is also very destructive. She is a battle tactcian, and leads her country into many successful battles. She is loyal to her friends and will back them up in anything. Very friendly, tomboyish, and tough. She and Saikisa are close, both don't take dating boys as an interest. She tends not to hide her feelings and ideas (meaning she's extremely opinionated). Willful, stubborn (same thing). Anti-social to formal parties, not to the relaxed ones with the soilders and her friends. Uncontrollable by anyone, even more so than Saikisa. She gets very energitic in everything except shopping, parties, and plays. A bit bloodythirsty.

Likes: Training (favorite training partners is Giro and Saikisa), singing (but only with Saikisa and Tenshi,cause she's slightly off-tune), nuts of any kind, hanging out with her friends, and friends. She is good at track. Weapons(anything that'll hurt), her battle partner, Giro. Roast beef with sage and basil and a dribble of lemon juice with rice on the side. Learning to ironsmith. Kinda violent.

Dislikes: Loud, annoying people (mostly fan-people). Being underestimated. Being diplomatic. Bullies. Theiving/theives. People who make fun of her tomboyishness.(?) Hates tofu and soy beans. She doesn't know that many (more than 3) jutsus but sticks to taijutsu and weapons most time. More warrior-knight person than ninja. Being helpless and trapped. Dresses, makeup, perfume, and formal parties. Snakes. Bingo[the game].

Past: Sawaki was also thought of as a demon in the past. She was born in the middle of a lightning storm that surrounded the palace. It was a terrible storm, but surprisingly no one got hurt. Though some civilians claim seeing a dragon made of lightning flying over the palace. When people came after her, she got angry at her helpless and ignorant state, and lightning storms raged and killed the enemies. Her first friend was the fire elemental princess, Saikisa [above]. They began working to control their powers along with 3 other elemental princesses. Both of her parents are dead so, her uncle runs the kingdom as king until she's old enough to rule. Now that she helps fight, people respect her. She can control lightning and can transform to Volt, Mistress of the Thunder Dragon. She's like second-in-command of the group. Saikisa and Sawaki are like the oldest of sisters.

Ability: Develop a enhanced sixth sense of sort. She is able to sense chakra of all things. She can "feel" how it shapes and where it's directed. Maybe this is to balance out her warrior nature…

Tenshi Hamamoto

Age: 14

Birthday: August 5

Favorite weapon: One short kantana or sword.

Appearance: Short, light brown hair with brown eyes which change shades, sometimes turning almost orangish- yellowish. She has the birthmark of a leaping panther on top of her left hand. Slightly shorter than Saikisa.

Status: Elemental princess of earth. Princess of the Stone Country.

Personality: She is a shy girl who is underestimated, a lot. She is reluctant to kill. She is nice once you get to know her, just a little quiet. She is also firm, down to earth, and steadfast. She likes peace and quiet, like Saikisa, one reason why they get along well. She enjoys nature and animals and at first, was afraid of her powers. But with the help of her first two friends, Saikisa and Sawaki. She learned to make thing grow. She is the third strongest and tends to train a lot with her friends and teammates. She is also sensitive to eating meat, so she's a vegetarian. Kinda anti-social. She is rather a loner, but is friendly w/ the older people. She doesn't have a quick temper, but she will defend her friends with her life. Very organized and artistic by nature. She avoids strangers as much as possible. She's also a bit of a goody-goody and overenthusiastic about nature. Studious.

Likes: She likes vegetables, nature, friends, hanging out with her friends, training. Help do civil services. Helping the weaker. Flowers, animals of all kind. Reading. Life science. She is good at survival and softball. Drawing. Stargazing. Helping her grandparents run the kingdom. Listening to music. Sunny weather. Rainbows. She also likes to sing with Saikisa and Sawaki, cause the three have a blast singing and balancing each other out.[Saikisa has a more mellow voice, so has trouble singing high notes. Tenshi has trouble singing low notes with her higher voice. And Sawaki is always slightly off-tune.]

Dislikes: People who make fun of others. Snakes. People who try to hurt her or her friends. Roast meat. Loud noises. "Bad " people. Animal abusement. Illegal animal trapping. Meat.

Past: Her father died in a battle before she was born. Her mother died from an illness soon after her birth. So her grandparents raised her. She was born under the Sacred Tree, which is considered lucky, since it was suppose to be the earth goddess's tree. Everyone loved her from the very beginning. But many assasins and kidnapper were sent after her. Her people tried to protect her the best they could, but there were to many betrayers among them as well. When she was just about to get captured, she would start to tremble and shake in fear, and the earth would tremble and shake as well. She was afraid of this and avoided people and kept it a secret. That was until one day when she was 7, she was rescused by Princess Saikisa and Princess Sawaki. She saw that they controlled fire and lightning, just like her connection to earth. Later, they saw they all had the same kind of strange birthmark. She is the group's spymaster, since no one would really suspect her. She also supports Saikisa as leader. She can transform into Gem, Mistress of the Earth Panther.

Ability: Able to heal people, plants, and animals.

Otsune Imamura

Age: 14

Birthday: September 21

Weapon: Blade-edged fans

Appearance: Purple hair (slightly length) with eyes that vary shades between purple and pink. Her birthmark is a leaping wolf on top of her left hand. Shorter than Tenshi.

Status: Elemental princess of water. Princess of the Water Country(Mist Village)

Personality: Unbelievably preppy. Huge and strange mood swings. She is a natural girly-girl. She is considerabally weaker than she should be because she worries more about her clothes and boys. She can be nice if you get on the right side, but she's nasty otherwise to her enemies. She is a crybaby and a brat. She's considered cute, so she goes out with boys **a lot**. She also fights Saikisa, resenting her. But still backs her up and they have their moments. Very willful. Gives Saikisa grudging respect though. Their like sisters, Otsune doesn't hate Saikisa, they just fight like sisters, well, Otsune also fights with Sawaki. (Please understand, they fight like most sisters do. But they still love each other) Kinda dishonest, but will protect her friends. Has a big mouth and can't really keep secrets except for the Elemental secret (and she has difficulty hiding that).She's a moody and scheming person with a mischevious streak.

Likes: Clothes, manga, boys, swimming. Frills, lace, parties of all kinds, anything shiny and expensive. Clean. Indoor. Winning. Herself (her hair, face eyes, etc.) ( -_-') Music. Shopping. Dressing up. Make up. Perfume. Attention.

Dislikes: Competitions(she's a sore loser, just have to win), people with lack of fashion sense. Outdoors, most animals, dirt, anything dirty, vegetables. ignored. People calling her weak, she is the weakest, but still pretty strong.

Past: She was born in the time of the blue moon (Two moons in a month). When she was born, fishermen swore they heard the mermaids sing. She didn't know that she had power over water until she was 9. Though when she cried, violent rainstorms and floods would take place. For nine years, assassins mistaken someone else as the elemental princess, so she lived happily with both parents in a rich house for some time. She teases Tenshi a lot. When assassins and kidnappers finally attacked, Saikisa, Sawaki, and Tenshi come. By now, Tenshi had partially mastered the basics of manilupating earth. The trio called themselves the 'Element Sisters'. When they saved her, they accepted her as one of them and took her to train. She only learned the basics and some advanced because she doesn't like to fight, but joined the Element Sisters to fight off the people trying to kill them all. She can change into Aqua, Mistress of the Water Wolf. The group's disguise master.

Ability: She can change the form of the clothing she wears.

Kadiri Fujiwara

Age: 13

Birthday: April 1

Favorite Weapons: Bow and Arrow (Can control chakra so it goes into arrow)

Appearance:She has really short blonde hair and blue eye with different shades, but er eyes can not change. But the strange thing is, when she transforms, her hair turns white and her eyes turn gold. Nobody else can do this. She has strange tattoos that disappear and appear at random times. Saikisa's research said these were the markings of a powerful seer, something all the Wind Mistresses are. The birthmark is a outstreached eagle with an open beak on top of her left hand.

Status: Elemental princess of wind. Princess of Sand/Wind Country

Personality: She is also a quiet and smart. She is incredably observant and powerful. She is not easy to get trust from, few people have. She is already as powerful as Otsune, even though she's been training only half the time she is. She is also stubborn and looks up to the other Element Sisters. Mostly Saikisa and Sawaki. She is, like most of the Sisters, anti-social. She use to not have any confidence in herself, but that changed. She inherited the Tenshi's firmness and calmness, Otsune's bluntness, Sawaki's tomboyishness and toughness, and Saikisa's cold glare (very useful, don't think that Saikisa glares at Kadiri though!) and her strength. Gets along with animals.

Likes: Basically most things Sawaki, Saikisa, and Tenshi like.

Dislikes: Most of what Sawaki, Saikisa, and Tenshi dislike. She also dislikes the freezing cold, her family, people.

Past: She is the daughter of the old Kazekage's brother. Her father was king. Her cousins are the Sand Siblings. She was shunned and her father and uncle erased her existence from the village. This unknowingly helped her, stalling people from finding her for a long time. She was put in care of an old man and woman who lived alone in the desert. She grew up there away from humans. She didn't trust her, but bandits, travelers, and theives stayed away from her settlement because of her. When she was angry or sad, violent sandstorms caused by huge winds roused. She was always wary of other humans. With both her father, uncle, and the old couple dead, she was forced to move back to the village. She was constantly being attacked but ninja protected her. One time, four girls with similar strange birthmarks appeared to protect her. Visions had told her these were friends and that they would change her life. So she found out her heritage. And joined the Elemental Sisters. She can turn into Storm, Mistress of the Wind Eagle.

Ability: Kadiri is a seer. This means it gives her the ability to seen glimpses of the future. Usually showing where a missing person is or who can help them. She can also predict disaterous events or see events that take place that are miles away.(But the present seeing only works within the five Sisters)


End file.
